


电影院

by newest



Category: Nanonchimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newest/pseuds/newest





	电影院

一步，两步，踩断树枝的声音清脆的传进耳中，声波的振动从耳膜延至身体的每一处，连身下坐着的软垫也微微颤抖。午夜的影院零星的坐着几个人，相隔甚远。四周一片漆黑，寛大的荧幕成为电影院中唯一的发光体，照亮场内人们的面孔。然而，光照在黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光。昏暗幽闭的空间，整齐排列的椅背后总会藏着洒落的爆米花，遗下的电影票，和情侣们偷偷摸摸的小动作。

电影中的人物在眼中越发朦胧，如同油画般变成各种色块，彩色斑斓；堆叠的颜料糊住大脑，不能思考。身下细细的撩动酥麻难耐，电流从半挺的分身迅速通过血管，刺激得全身绷紧。隔着裤子的轻抚没法将体内层层叠加的欲望驱散，身下的布料把分身磨蹭得更为挺立，束缚的感觉令Chimon不适的想避过那折磨的挑逗，但又留恋那迷人的快感，脑海中黑与白的对立，让身旁的人有机可乘。

呼吸声渐渐粗重，热气在恒温的空气中散开，从深处泛起的欲望使Chimon抿起双唇，娇媚的吟声隐没在喉间。一道湿黏舔上敏感的耳窝，顺着可爱的形状，到耳垂卷起了挂在左耳的耳饰。敏感处的挑弄让Chimon不住的轻颤，扭过头咬住旁边那穿着花衬衣的肩头，像是惩罚随地发情的男友，也是为了堵住声带传出的轻吟。压下的叫声化成黏腻的棉花糖，甜得让Nanon心头一软。

露出酒窝，侧过头吻上了对方柔软吸引的唇瓣，唇间的交叠透露着炽热、甜蜜和温柔的爱意。坐在最后一排的两人肆无忌惮的交换彼此的濡沫，涌出的情欲难以收拾。

情动的Chimon在交缠间摸上Nanon的裤头，纤长的指头感受着对方奋起的性器，解开裤头的钮扣，完全硬挺的分身勒在布料间，形状勾划分明。Chimon伸进内裤抚摸那炙热，滑溜的触感却是要烫红指尖，顶部泌出的液体沾满手掌。拉下内裤释放出困在笼中的野兽，Chimon用手上下的撸动着，拇指不时在顶部拨弄。唇上的细吻一下一下的点在Nanon的脖项间，两人互相为对方抚弄。

突然Chimon放开手，Nanon不明所以的看向他。只见对方扬起嘴角，俯下身，伸出舌尖舔上Nanon的分身。屏幕上的光让Chimon侧脸的轮廓在漆黑中显得分明，樱花似的唇包裹着自己，对方生疏的动作着，小心翼翼的以防牙齿磕到自己的挺立。乖巧的神情让Nanon的手搭在对方的脑袋上轻抚，看着Chimon专注认真的眼神，身下的欲望更为胀大。

“唔嗯......”Nanon胀大的分身顶到上颚，让Chimon禁不住轻吟，吐出口中的热柱。嫣红的舌头从马眼沿着阳具上的青筋下舔至囊袋，唾液混和着顶端小洞溢出的泌液，Chimon用手就着湿液套弄着根部。分身重新落入温热口中，舌头绕着柱身舔弄，顶端扺上喉头湿滑的软肉。Nanon被这初尝的欢愉弄昏了头，抚着chimon头发的手不禁向下压。Chimon吞吐的动作霎时停了下来，Nanon才醒觉身下人的不适，只见Chimon红着鼻头，眼眶的湿润在光线下显得晶莹。搂过Chimon，在他的眼帘上印上带着歉意的吻。

Nanon从口袋摸出安全套，拉过Chimon的手带着他往自己的分身上套。“Mon，坐上来”Nanon在Chimon的耳边轻声说道。抑压声线的声音比以往低沉，伴随着气息喷洒在耳窝，麻得让Chimon缩起肩膀。

体内的空虚感被探进的热柱填满，跨坐的姿势让Nanon顶到深处。紧致的肉壁包裹着分身，使Nanon等不了Chimon习惯他的巨大，便上下的挺动。

“哈啊....嗯...”背向着Nanon的Chimon不安的屈着身，生怕前排的人会突然转过头。甬道被肉棒撑开，抽插的快感在他脑中炸开，双唇不自觉的张开，梗住的喉咙只能发出无声的气音。自己脱口而出的呻吟在耳边回响。面向着屏幕和阶级下的观众，被情欲冲昏的头脑回过神来，紧咬着下唇吞下欲出的叫声。Nanon扣着Chimon的盆骨，把自己埋进对方的体内，开拓着湿润的肠道。胀大的满足感自心中油然而生，Chimon闭着眼忍受身后极致的快感，喉间被顶弄得发出微弱的低吟。

情欲一下一下像浪涛般击打着Chimon的理智，波浪越溅越高，处在水中的他只能选择在波光中浮沉。暴露在空中的分身随动作跳动着，顶端滴出透明的前列线液，淫靡的气味融进空气。Nanon握着Chimon的性器快速撸动，炙热时深时浅的抽动，穴内的前列腺被疯狂磨擦，身下的双重快感把Chimon逼得快要疯掉，双手紧紧的捂住口中的吟叫，弓着身轻颤的射出白浊。

身体支撑不了激烈的情事，向后摊倒在Nanon身上，可身上的人还不愿停下动作，缓缓的插进Chimon因高潮而收紧的甬道，里面的肌肉绞紧，每一下抽插都在挽留体内的硕大，肛口因进入而撑大，粉嫩的颜色把自己的东西囫囵的吞进。

 

身上的人已经累得一根手指头都不想动，Nanon加快进出的速度，细微的水声被场内的音响盖过，可在Chimon耳中却是放大了数十倍，穴口因抽插发出咕啾咕啾的声音，脑海中浮现交合部位的画面，淫乱不堪。体内的磨动重新勾动着Chimon，内壁迎合著身后强势的进攻，发泄过的分身又开始充血。自己被这渴求情欲的身体弄得不像自己，吸紧Nanon的挺立以缓和体内的空虚，越来越快的动作让Chimon不能自己，潮红的脸庞挂着泪痕，可怜兮兮的抽泣着。

 

体内的炽热抵在深处的抽动，泄出浓液。Nanon缓缓抽出半软的性器，替两人清理一片狼藉的下身。Chimon转过身，面朝Nanon在他的颈脖间磨蹭，享受性爱后短暂的温存。Nanon凑向Chimon的锁骨，吮出属于自己的印痕，拿过一旁的心型贴纸贴在吻痕上。

 

“情人节快乐”

 

-newest


End file.
